


Happy Birthday Sam Winchester

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the beginning of the day you did everything to make this day the best birthday that Sam ever had, topping it off with a birthday party with close friends and fellow hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Sam Winchester

Today is an important day; today is Sam’s birthday.

You want today to be perfect. With all the problems with the darkness and Castiel, Sam has been very disturbed; it has been a long time since you saw a smile lit up his loving face. Therefore, today you plan to do everything in your power to make him happy.

You woke up early and happy when you saw that Sam was still sleeping. Very quietly, you got out of bed and did your morning routine before going to the kitchen. Dean was still sleeping, so that gave you more room to work in. You got out everything you needed to make pancakes and began working. The sweet smell of pancakes and freshly brewed coffee filled the room when you finished preparing the breakfast. As you put everything on the tray and began to leave the kitchen, Dean entered it. As always, he was rocking the bed-head and dead guy’s rope.

“Wow, smells good. All for me?” he said smirking.

“Pfff, you wish. Enjoy last week’s cereal,” you said as you left the kitchen. “Oh, and we are out of milk.” Even away from the kitchen, you could hear him murmur ‘Son of a bitch’.

You slowly opened the door and peeped in your and Sam’s room. He was still sleeping. His hand was stretched out on the bed, his mouth was slightly parted and his locks were tangled a bit. You put the tray down on a nightstand and climbed back in the bed. You thought to yourself, ‘Since it is his birthday, why not treat the man?’  As quietly as possible, you straddled him and began to kiss gently down his neck, his chest, and his stomach. When you reached the waistband of his boxers, you were met with the evident morning wood. You looked up at him; his eyes were still closed, but you could tell he was awake. You smirked to yourself and pulled down the boxers enough to pull out his cock. You kissed the head and swirled your tongue around it before licking a stripe from the base to the top, following a single vein. You began to suck him, slowly putting only the head and bobbing your head. Sam let out a quiet moan, still clouded by his sleepiness. You began to take more of him in your mouth, pumping the rest that did not fit in your mouth. He put his hand on your head, taking fistful of your hair as he failed to control his moans, slightly bucking his hips. As soon as you felt the taste of his precum on your tongue, you let go of him. Immediately after you did that, a whine left his mouth, but was soon followed by a moan as you kissed him with all you’ve got. You quickly got out of your pants and panties and sank down on him. You both moaned at the feeling of each other. You took a moment before starting to move; even after being with Sam for so long, you still had to take a second before moving. He placed his hands on your hips and began to lift you up, snapping his hips at the same time to meet your movements. You both could not control your moans as you increased your pace, saying each other names in a mess of moans, pants, and growls. He lifted one of his hands and started to play with your nipple, pinching and pulling it, making your moans louder and your orgasm closer.

“Fuck… Baby, I’m gonna–gonna cum,” you managed to say between moans and pants.

He didn’t say anything, just snapped his hips faster and lowered his hand to play with your clit. That did it for you, and after a few more quick thrusts the knot in your stomach broke and you came all over him as you screamed his name. He followed right after you, filling you with his cum, moaning your name as he continued to snap his hips, milking you both of your orgasms. You fell on his chest as you tried to bring your breathing back down to normal. He gently brushed his hand through your hair, moving them away from your face. You lifted your head and looked into his eyes. His pupils were dilated from lust and his cheeks were bright pink, but you could tell he was still sleepy. You smiled as you kissed him, slowly and softly.

“Good morning,” you said.

He chuckled a bit. “Morning.”

“I made pancakes,” you said, not lifting your head from his warm chest.

He looked you in the eyes and caressed your cheek. “How did I get so lucky?”

The rest of the day went by smoothly. You persuaded Sam to forget about the research for at least today, and you two spent it watching TV, eating junk food - much to Sam’s refusal – and sharing slow kisses.  

As it began to get closer to the nighttime, you had to start your plan. First, you somehow had to get Sam out of the bunker for at least an hour.

“Sam?” you said as you turned to him on the couch.

“Hmmm?”

“Can you go to the store and get me ice-cream?”

“We have a bucket of vanilla ice-cream in the fridge,” he said, looking a little bit confused.

‘Shit,’ you thought.

“I know, I just- I want chocolate,” you quickly said, putting on a smile. “Pretty please?” you said, putting on your best puppy dog eyes.

He chuckled. “Anything for you,” he kissed you cheek and got out of the room, heading towards the garage. “I’ll be back in 40, I have to turn in book to the library,” he said before you heard the door of the bunker open and close.

You waited a couple of seconds before getting up and quickly running to the kitchen. Dean was already there.

“He out?” he said.

“Yes. We have 40 minutes,” you said as you came to the fridge. “Is everyone on their way?”

“Yeah, they’ll be here in 10 minutes,” he said as he checked his phone.

“Good, good.” You got out the cake from the fridge that you bought today. You had to make Dean go and get it so Sam didn’t saw it. “I’ll get the table ready; you go get the decorations up.”

“Yes ma’am,” Dean said.

You smiled to yourself; Sam is going to be so happy.

 

_Sam’s POV._

When I came back from the store, all the lights were off. It got me alerted so I reached behind and got my gun ready. When I got down the stairs, I could see a faint light from the kitchen lit up the dark hallway.

“Dean? Y/N?” I called, but got no reply.

I slowly opened the kitchen’s door.

“Y/N—“   I didn’t had time to finish my sentence as people jumped from behind the counter and table, and shouted.

“Happy birthday!” they all said at the same time.

For a second or two I was stupefied, but as soon as everything registered in my mind, a huge smile spread on my face. There was many people in the crowd, a few I knew: Garth and his wife, Sheriff Mills and Donna, Eileen and Mildred, and other fellow hunters. Few of them came up to me, including Dean, and gave me quick hugs and handshakes, congratulating me. However, the only person I was looking for was Y/N. I could not see her anywhere in the crowd. As I began to get worried, I felt hands circle around my chest. I turned around and didn’t had time to say anything as Y/N kissed me right away. In the distance, I could hear people whistling and laughing, but I didn’t care. I pulled her tighter to myself, not wanting to let go of her. She broke the kiss first and said “Happy Birthday.”

“How did you do this?” I couldn’t control the smile that was threatening to break my face in half. How did she managed to pull all this together?

She shrugged, “It was hard, but with the help of Dean I managed to get a couple of hunters under the same roof. I wanted today to be special,” she said as she kissed me on the cheek.

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you too.”

The rest of the night was amazing; a smile never left my face. It has been a long time since I felt so relaxed and at ease. It felt good to let go of everything and enjoy life for at least some time. It was nice to finally catch up with old friends; Garth and Bess are planning on expanding their family, Jody said that Claire and Alex are beginning to warm up to each other, and Eileen said that she is planning on going to college. As it began to near 4 a.m., the crowd dissolved. As the last guests left, I walked back to the kitchen, finding Y/N cleaning up the table. I came up behind her and hugged her tightly to my chest, burying my head in her hair; they smelled like strawberry.

“Thank you,” I said.

“You deserved it. I loved seeing you so happy,” she said as she turned to me in my hold.

I quietly nuzzled my head in the crook of her neck, lightly kissing there.

“I love you so much,” I said as I met her eyes.

“I, too, love you,” she said before kissing me.

How did I got so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> For more supernatural stuff go to my tumblr blog not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com


End file.
